Agricultural growing operations operate efficiently when, among other things, seeds are planted in soil having optimal soil characteristics and the seeds are provided optimal amounts water and nutrients. Soil characteristics (e.g., soil composition, soil density, nutrient presence, humus presence, etc.) vary from location to location, both globally (e.g., from geographic region to geographic region) and locally (e.g., from spot to spot within a single area of land). Further, the presence of soil moisture from natural sources or from man-made irrigation systems, varies from location to location.
Generally, a single agricultural growing operation involves planting a specific type of seed according to a set pattern over many acres of land (e.g., planting a field of corn in rows). Soil characteristics will often vary over the area of land used for the agricultural growing operation. Despite the variances in soil characteristics, seeds are generally planted in the same manner across the entire area of land used for growing operation. Further, many agricultural growing operations utilize man made delivery systems for water, nutrients, fertilizers, and/or other chemicals and soil additives. The delivery systems are buried or placed on the surface of the soil. The delivery systems are at risk of being damaged or destroyed as agricultural equipment disturbs the soil to plants seeds, harvests crops, and tills soil material.